


мама

by chromyrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, In-Laws, Kamome: A Soft Viktor Zine, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Hiroko finds Viktor sitting in front of Vicchan's little altar, and gets to have a bonding moment with her future son-in-law.





	мама

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Kamome, the soft Viktor zine! A few edits have been made to the version posted online from the printed version, mainly grammatical, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

When Yuu-topia Katsuki is especially busy Viktor wants to make himself scarce, so he settles down in the room that holds the family’s little altar. It’s fascinated him since he first happened upon it soon after he moved into the family’s private quarters to start coaching Yuuri. A year later, Viktor still can’t explain why the space draws him in, but he doesn’t resist it, either. 

He practices sitting Japanese-style on the floor, even though he can really only manage it for a few minutes before his legs protest the numbness. Sometimes he wonders if mastering it will make his legs stronger, his circulation better, and lead to him becoming a better skater-- 

“Vicchan?” A soft voice calls, interrupting his thoughts. “I didn’t know you were here.” 

Viktor turns around in time to see a surprised expression shift into Hiroko’s warm smile, and he sits up a little more, smiling back at her. Hiroko puts the basket of neatly folded linens down by the door and comes in, easily folding herself down beside Viktor and assuming the seiza position that he had just fallen out of. “Are you paying your respects to original Vicchan?” 

“I don’t really know how to do that,” Viktor confesses with a little laugh. “Original Vicchan?”

His tongue stumbles over the pronunciation, creating a weird amalgamation of Russian and Japanese. Hiroko laughs too, and tucks some of her short hair behind her ear. 

“Well, I guess Yuuri would say that you are the original Vicchan,” she corrects herself. “But this Vicchan came into my life first, so he’s the original for me.” Hiroko lifts the photograph off of the shelf, and Viktor gasps. 

“We’re allowed to touch it?” 

“Of course we are,” she says fondly, patting Viktor’s knee. Hiroko holds the frame out between them, and Viktor places his hand on the edge.

“Like I said, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to pay respects to puppy Vicchan,” he starts. “I just really love this picture of Yuuri.”

His gaze flits between the photo and Hiroko’s soft expression as she looks at it; Yuuri bears such a strong resemblance to his mother, and it’s especially apparent when they smile. 

“We took lots of pictures of Yuuri when he was young; you and I will have to clear out an afternoon to go through all our family albums. You’ll love it,” Hiroko promises him. “But I have to admit, this one might be my favorite.” 

Viktor delights at the idea of albums full of little Yuuri. “That would be amazing!” He cries. “If he’s as happy in those pictures as he is here, I want to see them all!” 

Hiroko laughs. “I can’t promise you he’ll be happy in every picture, Vicchan. You know how our Yuuri is now. And back then he could throw quite the tantrum.” 

Viktor tries to imagine it and it comes easily, the mental image of Yuuri stomping his feet, crossing his arms across his chest, and huffing and puffing. “He still does when I try to wake him up early,” he muses. Hiroko laughs and runs her thumb over the lower corner of the photograph. 

“Toshiya and I worried so much about Yuuri, especially before he started skating. He had such trouble making friends, and he could be so clingy! But when he did start skating, and one of the rink coaches brought him home one day just to tell us how much talent he saw in Yuuri… that day changed everything. Actually, we were relieved when he asked for a dog, because we were worried he was becoming too obsessed with skating. Of course, we didn’t realize then that he asked for a poodle because you had one.”

Viktor feels a little sheepish about it, but Hiroko doesn’t seem to be mad at him. Her fond smile has moved from the photograph on to Viktor himself, and he feels her joy down in his bones.

“Yuuri’s so lucky he has a mother like you,” he says without thinking, and immediately he wishes he’d hadn’t. Viktor doesn’t like to think much about his mother, hasn’t spoken with anyone about her in years. He knows that Hiroko is a smart woman who absolutely heard what went unsaid. 

Sure enough, her hand comes up to caress his cheek, and Viktor shuts his eyes. He can feel the years old callouses embedded in her palms, but her skin is warmer than his and her touch is gentle. He is slightly embarrassed by the whine that comes out of his throat, but he also feels safe, secure in the knowledge that Hiroko won’t judge him. 

“My son is very spoiled,” she murmurs. “I know that’s my fault as his mother, but I couldn’t help myself. I’m becoming an old lady, Vicchan, and the only things I’ll leave behind when I go are Mari and Yuuri, and the onsen if it lasts that long. My husband and I lead humble lives; we never had the kind of aspirations Yuuri has had, and absolutely nothing like yours. All we want is to make sure that our legacy is a good one, that our children are happy and loved.” 

Viktor leans into her touch now, soothed by her words. He’s still a little jealous, but more than that, he’s happy. Yuuri is his soulmate, he’s never been more sure of anything, and the idea that this woman’s kind words and gentle voice comforted him through all the dark times in his past brings Viktor peace. 

“You’re amazing,” he tells her honestly, his voice full of awe and reverence. “Amazing.” 

Hiroko giggles and slides her hand down his cheek. She reaches between them for his right hand, holding his long fingers in her cupped palms. Slowly, Hiroko brushes her fingers over his engagement ring. 

“I should be thanking you, Vicchan. You’ve been helping make Yuuri a strong, happy boy long before you two ever met. I remember when he was young, he and I would stay up late into the night to watch you skate live. Vicchan would curl up in his lap, and Yuuri would drift in and out of sleep until they announced your name…” Hiroko sighs and squeezes Viktor’s fingers. 

“When you came here out of the blue, it was like reuniting with long lost family. When I saw you kiss my son on television, I was secretly thrilled,” she confesses, her eyes sparkling. “And when you and Yuuri came back from Barcelona with these rings, I was ready to die a happy woman. Finally, Vicchan will officially be my son.” 

Viktor laughs, and the smile that’s tugging on his lips almost hurts. His eyes are watering as he puts the picture back on the altar shelf and clasps his second hand on top of Hiroko’s. 

“Does this mean I can call you Mama?” He asks, his voice high with hope. Hiroko’s laugh is so bright and young for her age as she throws herself at Viktor’s chest. Once again, he’s reminded so much of Yuuri in the way she squeezes him tightly. 

“Absolutely!” She says. Viktor instinctively starts to panic when he notices her tears, but Hiroko wipes them away on the front of his jinbei, pressing her face into his chest, and she’s still smiling. He realizes he has never quite been hugged like this, at least not by a woman, but rather than feel uncomfortable he just feels good. Viktor returns the hug, careful not to crush her, until Hiroko pulls away with a small sniffle. 

“I can’t claim credit for all the amazing things you’ve already accomplished,” she says. “But I’d like to be able to say that from now on, you’re part of my legacy too, Vicchan. And I’ll be so proud of you no matter what.” 

“Ah! What an honor! I need to start doing incredible things to celebrate with you, Mama.” 

Hiroko kisses Viktor’s forehead. “I don’t doubt that you will, Vicchan. And if I can make a suggestion, I think it would be wonderful if you and Yuuri could start blessing me with some grandchildren.” 

Viktor is a little caught off guard by the request at first, uncertain what to make it of it, but when Hiroko winks and starts to laugh he joins in. Hiroko smooths a hand through his bangs and kisses his forehead again before getting to her feet. 

“I have to get back to work now, but Yuuri should be almost done with his chores. Can I tell him he’ll find you here?” 

“Yes, please,” Viktor answers brightly, already reaching for the picture again. He pauses, and looks up at Hiroko a bit shyly. “I love you, Mama.” 

Hiroko smiles so big, it makes Viktor’s heart swell. “I love you too, Vicchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Quel's incredible illustration that accompanied the printed fic [here](https://twitter.com/quelmdn/status/998707913811165185)! 
> 
> You can find me elsewhere online on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
